


Suppressing Desire

by FoxRafer



Series: Genesis [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-01
Updated: 2006-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="http://adult-viggo.livejournal.com/"><b>adult_viggo</b></a> Fall Drabble Challenge # 9</p>
    </blockquote>





	Suppressing Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [**adult_viggo**](http://adult-viggo.livejournal.com/) Fall Drabble Challenge # 9

Want. An overpowering need that grows stronger each day. I long for Sean, mesmerized by his shy confidence and smoldering heat behind an infectious smile. But nothing is more important than our friendship, a bond formed through long talks, tears and laughter. I cherish every call, his voice flowing through me, and the rare occasions when we manage to meet.

He waits for me leaning on his car. I want to thread my fingers through his tousled hair, lose myself in his eyes. I settle for a strong hug and a warm greeting. He must never see my true heart.


End file.
